


Princess

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanatarou and everyone else holds a great fixation on Rukia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

There was a princess in the tower. And, as was only proper, all the heroes were coming for her, were trying to rescue her. Everyone thought only of her. Even those who wanted her killed still thought only of her.

Right and proper, Hanatarou only considered it. She was the princess. It was only suitable that little people like him worship her and heroes like Ichigo and Abarai-fukutaichou try to rescue her and villains like Kuchiki-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou who support her execution still focus only on her.

Because she was the princess. He wanted to save her, too. But that was not to be--because he wasn't a hero, just the stable boy.


End file.
